


Don't Look Back

by Phoward



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grey Jedi, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Pretend dark!rey, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoward/pseuds/Phoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey thought that Luke was out of his mind, that he'd gone crazy, once he told her of his plan to get rid of the Sith and destroy the darkside. Apparently her forcebond with Kylo Ren could be used for good since Luke was sending her to her arch rival, her evil nemesis, for her to bring back to the light. The kicker was that Rey had to pretend she was sick of Luke and in desperate need of a teacher that would show her all the ways of the force. Oh yea in order to get Kylo to once again become Ben she would have to act like she wanted him as a boyfriend. Luke claimed that if Kylo thought he had something good in his life then he'd be easier persuaded to return to the light and therefore could be used to bringdown Snoke and the First Oder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Tumblr request for a fake/pretend relationship in the Star Wars Universe so I made this.

As the sky turned a dark blueish-purple with the glittering shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow from the setting sun on Ahch-To a wise Jedi sat on a rock in a deep meditation. Luke had been on a three day meditation stretch. He was so deep in the force trying to find the answer to stop the death and destruction that was only getting worse in the galaxy. He knew that Rey was the one meant to stop it, that was why the force had brought her to him after all.

Luke felt everything around him turn to a haze. 

_Out of the haze emerged the sight of a man sitting down with a woman. The man was dressed in dark robes and had raven hair that hung to his shoulders. The woman was in dark robes as well and her hair was pulled back in triple buns. She looked nervous as the man with his face split in half just finished cleaning her bruised face and split lip off with some bacta water. "I'm taking you away somewhere safe. Somewhere nobody'll hurt you."_

_"Why? You can just kill whoever hurt me, why take me away in the middle of the night?"_

_"I'm sick and tired of the killing. I don't enjoy it. I'm not dark enough anymore to continue killing and fighting. I haven't truly been dark enough in a long time, not since you found me."_

All of a sudden the Jedi hermit's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off of the rock he was meditating on. Luke quickly made his way down a winding path that brought him away from the cliffed edge of the island and closer to the lower and flatter interior of the island. He then passed some tropical and lush green trees before walking into the hut house that he shared with his friend and student Rey only to see her sitting down at a simple wooden table eating out of a simple clay bowl.

Rey smiled at her master as he took a seat across from her at the table. "Did you find your answers? Your meditation was very long." She asked as she shoveled down a spoonful of soup. 

Luke nodded his head while simply saying, "The force has brought to my attention that what we once thought was a cause for harm can be made into a cause for good."

Rey just shot her master a curious look while mumbling, "Oh."

Luke watched Rey finish up her simple plant based soup while he went on to explain, "The force bond with Kylo Ren can be used to our advantage."

"How so?" Rey asked in an uninterested way as she got up from the table and placed her empty bowl and spoon into the wash basin near the fireplace where the cookpot was at.

"To gain his trust you will tear down the barriers I helped you make, you'll seek him out, you'll beg for training, and then you'll turn him to the light."

"Turn that monster back to the light! How, he's so hateful?"

"Pretend to care, pretend to love him for that matter, so long as he thinks you care he'll let you eventually persuade him to the light." Luke told Rey before going on to say, "He's lonely and always wanted approval. He never had many friends, I doubt he's ever fancied himself loved, so him believing he's loved and by someone naturally light should be enough motivation to turn him and get him to betray the dark and the First Order." 

Rey stood with her arms crossed as she protested with, "But Master Luke my relationship with him would be a lie and once he found out the truth he would be angry. He shouldnt turn to the light for a lie, but because he wants to."

Luke sighed and told Rey in a stern tone, "It's not a lie per say, it's an elaborate ruse. It has to be done my padawan, its the only way. Now get on your ship and unblock your forcebond to call for him."

"Yes Master Luke." Rey gritted through her teeth as she nodded her head. As she turned to walk away she heard Luke tell her in a monotone, "May the force be with you."

 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren stood in his large room of his star destroyer while looking out of the window. He simply stared at the stars in the sky as he contemplated his next move against the Resistance since they were heavily attacking first order bases all over the galaxy. Suddenly a smirk appeared across his face, which was hidden by his mask, as he felt a connection he hadn't been able to feel in months. Kylo suddenly knew that his force bond with Rey was opened and he could feel her searching for him in the force.

 _"I can feel you searching for me, scavenger over the bond. What is it you want?"_ He told her a bit dark and mockingly over the bond.

But the response he got he never expected to get. He never thought she would answer with a desperate and frustrated filled,  _"You were right, I need a teacher to show me all the ways of the force. My name is Rey and I need you to be my teacher, Kylo Ren."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody likes this. I'll try to update in a few days. Feel free to leave comments. This is my first Reylo fic. Feel free to find me on tumblr at PHoward.


End file.
